Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a controlling method thereof.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the evolution in diverse means of transportation, people are now capable of travelling to a wanted destination by using a wide range of means of transportation. When travelling via means of transportation, people may enjoy an outside view (or landscape) through windows. Therefore, when people travel at long distances or visit a new region (or location), they may experience a pleasant travel while enjoying the view outside of the window.
However, when a person travels a same route regularly, the view outside the window is no longer pleasant and simply becomes a monotonous view. For example, many people commute to work using public transportation. And, most of the people commute to work almost at a consistent time schedule. And, public transportation that is used for commuting to work travels along the same path. Therefore, people commuting to work may find the view outside of the window dull and monotonous.
Moreover, in some public transportation, people cannot even look outside the window. For example, the subway travels along a path that is built underground. Therefore, people travelling by subway cannot enjoy any kind of view even if they wanted to.
Accordingly, a technology that can display a virtual scene (or scenery) by reflecting an actual (or real) travel environment to people using a means of transportation and, most particularly, public transportation.